1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data communications, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for forwarding information between network elements based on a particular forwarding policy.
2. Description of the Related Art
As more and more information is transferred over today's networks, businesses have come to rely heavily on their network infrastructure in providing their customers with timely service and information. While the benefits of such a network infrastructure are legion, such benefits are not without cost. Network infrastructures that are used to provide such functionality can be costly both in monetary terms and in terms of company resources expended to support such infrastructure. Moreover, a proliferation of network infrastructure involves an ever increasing need for management of the network.
Thus, among the insistent requests voiced by users of such networks is a need for solutions utilizing cheaper and less complex layer-2 configurations. In an Ethernet network employing an OSI protocol stack, a number of network elements operate on Layer 2, the Data Link Layer. This layer handles transferring data packets onto and off of the physical layer, error detection and correction, and retransmission. Layer 2 is generally broken into two sub-layers: The LLC (Logical Link Control) on the upper half, which performs error checking, and the MAC (Medium Access Control) on the lower half, which handles transferring data packets onto and off of the physical layer.
Because such network elements exist further down in the protocol stack, such they are typically simpler and less expensive than equipment that operates at a higher level in the network hierarchy. Not only simpler, such a solution should leverage existing (and particularly, installed) technologies. Thus, such solutions allow users to realize the huge potential of their (often large) deployed base of layer-2 networking elements (e.g., switches). However, such a solution should not involve the need for additional supporting hardware, if at all possible.
Preferably, such an approach would also be applicable to server farm switches, as well as proving valuable in an ample spectrum of configurations other than flat layer-2 networks. Specifically, the application of such an approach should be applicable to Internet Data Centers (IDC) and demilitarized zones (DMZs) for Content Switching and Firewall Load Balancing.